Marina Jensen
Summary Marina is the 108 year old mother of Antoinette Core, and Jane Core. She is the widowed wife of Jeremiah Core (but Jeremiah DID still return later on). Marina is kind and gentle, but she's honestly pretty hardcore and rough. She can dropkick a middle aged man across a room, do a backflip, a kick flip, and she's rather sassy. She is one of the only Conniving Puffin characters who has not used alchemy. Ever. Biography Season Three Maria's first met in season three. Mozart finds her, and she jogs his memory from his past life. Marina is then ambushed by her daughters, and she knocks one of them out like a hardcore elderly thug. The other flees to regroup her thoughts. Marina debates telling Mozart how he dies, but she flashes back to when she killed the woman who hypnotized her children and killed her husband and his brother. She doesn't want to tell him. So she fights with her other daughter on a big field. Marina immediately stabs Jane, but it's revealed that Jane had a robot with would transport her soul into it, whenever she died. The robot rolls away, and Mozart and Marina chase after it. It runs to Antoinette's mansion, and tampers with David's pond. It pretends to jump into the pond, and Mozart and Marina chase it. But it never actually entered. Mozart and Marina find themselves in a world identically identical to the one above. Thinking the pond failed, they enter it again, only to find that it DID work, and that they were now in a fake world WITHIN a fake world! Through a means of Jane screwing up, Marina and Mozart escaped up a world, and to escape THIS fake world, Mozart sacrificed his three dimensionality for Marina, letting her escape. Jane immediately killed her when she escaped. Season Four Jane used Marina's body in season four, to trick Mozart. But she went rabid, and killed herself and David. Season Five Marina returns in the form of many flashbacks, as Bill explains the past to Mozart. It is revealed that Marina, along with many other deceased CP characters, are all trapped in The Zeroth Dimension with a mysterious woman who is torturing them all. Season Six Still being tortured at the edge of the universe, Marina keeps screaming as she is electrocuted and burned eternally. Season Nine After plenty of antics in The City, Susanne McWince and everybody else is killed, resurrecting EVERYBODY who is evil. Antoinette Core, Jane Core, Jamison Sanderson, David Sanderson, and Mandy Sheer, and after Veronica DeBraeden's death, only Beatrice Mayor remained, and the villains went after HER. Unknowing what to do, she soul swapped for Mozart Sanderson, who then killed many random people, resurrecting Bill Core, Kyle Core, Marina Jensen, Mildred Mayor, Veronica DeBraeden, and Beatrice Mayor. Mozart began to feel evil, as he murdered a ton of random people. Mildred caged him, and they prepped for battling. Suddenly, Mandy and the gang warped in the office to battle. Season Ten Marina is launched out the window by Mandy, killing her again. Season Twelve After Mandy eventually dies, she locks many of the heroes up in a cage, including Marina. Ms. Finch guards them once Mandy leaves. Season Thirteen Right as Ginger is leaving the zeroth dimension, she accidentally rattles the cage, knocking out Marina. Marina latches onto her when she teleports back to the 3rd dimension, resurrecting Marina, unbeknownst to Ginger. She then finds the others, and aids in The Ginger Busting Plan, but not before revealing that Ginger's family was responsible for the murder of her parents. Season Fourteen After the plan was sort of successful, all people involved (neglecting Mozart) were hospitalized. Marina, Mandy, and Jamison, all fell into the opposoul queen, and were later flushed into the zeroth dimension. Appearance Marina has the trademark Conniving Puffin face, arms, and colours (or lack thereof). She has very skinny legs and feet. But huge cowgirl boots. She's a bit chubby. She has a weird suit on, almost like a cross between a suit, and a flowing dress, except the dress only covers her upper half. She has very curly, grey hair, as she is 108 years of age. Marina's voiced by Apple's text-to-speech voice, Victoria. Powers Other than being fairly ferocious, Marina has no real powers. Weaknesses Anything a normal human would be weak to. Deaths & Resurrections * Birth - Born in 1909. * Death - Electrocuted by Jane Core in 2016. * Resurrection - Partially resurrected as a zombie by Jane Core, soon after her death. * Death - Out of insanity, dive bombs David Sanderson, knocking them both off of a 10-storey platform. * Resurrection - Mozart Sanderson soul swapped Marina. * Death - Launched out the window by Mandy. * Resurrection - Hops onto Ginger right as she uses her 12th dimensional powers to warp back home. * Death - Flushed into the zeroth dimension by Po McWince. Trivia * Marina is the oldest, naturally aging character in the whole series! | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}